


Beautiful and Dangerous

by Cali_se



Series: Beautiful ~ Dangerous ~ Perfect [1]
Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 05:56:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21453118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cali_se/pseuds/Cali_se
Summary: The screech of wheels suddenly cut through his consciousness like a jagged knife as a car sped past him. It slowed down quite a way down the road as the door was flung open and an unseen hand pushed Jesse out.
Relationships: Jesse Pinkman/Walter White
Series: Beautiful ~ Dangerous ~ Perfect [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557226
Kudos: 41





	Beautiful and Dangerous

It was dark now, and far too cold to be hanging around in the middle of nowhere. Walt was growing increasingly restless. They'd told him where to wait and what time to be there, and as the moment of truth was now swiftly approaching, an icy sense of danger was creeping beneath Walt's skin. Precisely who _they_ were had never been made clear; he was riding blindly into the unknown.

But they had Jesse. And that made all the difference.

Walt had received a call just as he was finishing a late supper. Jesse had spoken first and then another, rougher voice had pushed his out of the way.

"We got your boy, your _business_ partner. He's been real fucking careless, getting himself snatched up like this. Don't worry, we're bringing him back to you, in one piece. But you'd better teach him to be more careful from now on."

Without hesitation, Walt had set off to the designated meeting point, grateful that he was home alone for the next couple of days and wouldn't have to go through the agony of explaining himself.

The screech of wheels suddenly cut through his consciousness like a jagged knife as a car sped past him. It slowed down quite a way down the road as the door was flung open and an unseen hand pushed Jesse out.

"Bastards!" Walt called out as Jesse landed on the hard, dusty ground.

He rushed towards the car, but it sped off before he could catch a glimpse of who was inside.

"Damn!" he said, punching at nothing, and then turned his attention to Jesse. Having no idea what had happened, he prepared himself for the worst. When Jesse stirred, cursing under his breath as he did so, Walt breathed a sigh of relief.

"Oh, thank god! Jesse? Jesse, it's me, Walt. Are you okay?"

Jesse sat up slowly and then slumped forward dejectedly, his head in his hands. 

"What happened?" Walt asked.

"I got jumped."

"Who were they? Did you recognise them?"

"I have no idea who they were. But they knew all about us. They took all the money, Mr White. I'm sorry." Jesse flinched as Walt laid a hand on his shoulder. "They said they're gonna take our business."

"Okay, Jesse." Walt frowned as he looked around for any signs they were being watched. "Let's get you out of here. Put your arm around me, that's it. Nice and slow now. I'm parked just over there. "

"Okay."

"And then we'll get you home and cleaned up."

"I don't wanna go back to my house," said Jesse as Walt helped him into the car.

"Why not?"

"Could we... could we just drive for a while?"

"Jesse, you're hurt. We need to--"

"Please, Mr White. We could drive for a little while, couldn't we?"

Walt hesitated. "Well..."

"Please."

Walt nodded. "Okay! Okay. We'll drive."

They'd been driving around for more than half an hour when Walt decided enough was enough. "Jesse, I think we need to stop. You really need to get cleaned up."

"I don't wanna go back to my place. Not yet."

"What did they say to you? That they'd go there and wait? That doesn't sound like their style to me."

"Just a weird feeling, that's all."

"I think they're gone, for now anyway." Walt thought for a few moments and came up with a suggestion he hoped not to regret. "I saw a place back there. Why don't we stop for the night? Just... calm things down, get you sorted out. I need to stop driving."

"How about your wife? Won't she mind you being with me all night?"

"She won't know. She's out of town for a couple of days."

Jesse thought it through for a moment and then nodded. "Okay."

"Good. Let's go."

***

Luckily, there were still vacancies. Relieved, Walt parked the car and turned to Jesse. "Okay?"

Jesse nodded. 

"You stay here. I'll go check in."

When he returned, he found Jesse lying on the back seat. "What're you doing?"

"You were gone a long time. I was just being careful."

"I wasn't gone that long." Walt looked around. "And besides, there's just us here, Jesse. And a few parked cars - all empty. Just people staying here. Come on, let's get inside. Our room's just there."

Once inside, Walt flicked on a light. "Oh, this is okay," he said. "Let's get you cleaned up first, huh? Bath or shower?"

Jesse sank down into the nearest chair. "Whatever."

"I think a bath." 

Walt filled the tub, then called Jesse in and helped him off with his shoes and sweatshirt. It didn't go too badly until a certain movement caused Jesse pain, eliciting a choice curse.

"Sorry..." Walt said. "Okay?"

Jesse nodded, then flinched again as Walt began to dab at the grazes on his cheek. "Ow! Jesus..."

"We need to do this, Jesse - unless you'd like to get checked out at the hospital?"

"I don't need to go to the hospital."

"Okay, so be a brave soldier!"

They were quiet for a while, until Jesse broke their silence.

"Mr White?"

"Mm?"

"Thanks... for staying with me."

"I couldn't leave you like this, could I? I'm sure you'd do the same for me."

"Yeah, I would." 

"Let's both hope you won't have to... Okay, I think I'm done. Will you be all right getting in the tub?"

Jesse nodded. "I'll be fine."

"Right, I'll leave you to it for a while. Call if you need me. Shall I get you a coffee? I'm going to have one. Then maybe we'll see about some food."

"Thanks."

"Leave the door unlocked, okay?"

Walt busied himself making their drinks while Jesse bathed, trying to put the images from earlier out of his mind. Seeing Jesse being pushed out of the car like that had been painful. Not just because Jesse had been injured but because Walt knew he'd only been taken in the first place because of him.

He was only glad he hadn't been more seriously hurt.

Jesse was out of the bath and wrapped in a towel when Walt peeked in; the reddish first-blush of a bruise was now forming on his shoulder.

"Okay?" Walt asked. "Can I come in?"

"Yeah."

Walt sat down beside Jesse on the edge of the tub. "Let me see." He regarded Jesse's wounds. "Mm. I think you'll live."

"Thanks."

"How do you feel, though, Jesse. I mean, generally?"

"Sore. Dumb."

"No. You were just caught off guard, that's all."

"They made me feel pretty dumb."

"Well, they'll be the ones feeling dumb when we find them."

"I don't wanna find them, Mr White. They're assholes."

"We can't have someone else muscling in on our business, Jesse. Taking money from us! Trying to intimidate us. Why go through that little show tonight? Me being there to meet you? And why did--"

Jesse let out a huge sigh and closed his eyes.

"All right, Jesse. We'll put it aside, for now."

"Fine by me."

"But we do need to discuss it at some point. We can't let this go!"

"Yeah. I know," Jesse replied, his blue eyes searching Walt's face, silently pleading for... something.

Walt swallowed, suddenly acutely aware of the brief throb of electricity that passed between them. "Come have your coffee."

"Mr White?"

"Mm?"

"I thought they were gonna kill me."

"But they didn't."

"This time. We both know they'll be back. We won't need to find them, because they'll find us."

"We'll be ready. They're not going to intimidate us, Jesse."

"They didn't grab you off the street."

"I know. But I've got a feeling they want both of us to stay alive. Don't ask me why. Just a hunch. Don't worry, please. I'm not about to let my partner down now, am I? You'll just have to trust me. Do you trust me?"

"Yeah."

"Good. Okay. So... shall I leave you to get dressed?"

"Yeah. I think I can manage."

When Jesse emerged from the bathroom, it was an endearingly mismatched ensemble. A pair of sweatpants grabbed from a local store teamed with a spare sweater that Walt brought in from the car.

Walt nodded. "I think that works. Good to get out of those clothes, huh? That sweater is good and warm too."

Walt waited for a remark about the style or the colour, but Jesse just nodded. "It is. Thanks. D'you think it's safe to go outside? I really need a smoke."

"Yes. I'm sure it is. No one followed us here, Jesse." Walt watched as Jesse placed a cigarette between his lips. "Are you hungry? Shall we get something to eat?"

"Not really. My stomach's still tied up in knots."

"It's all my fault. I'm sorry. They took you because of me."

"They took me 'cos they're a bunch of assholes, Mr White."

"Had I been with you, I would have protected you. You know that, don't you? It's important you know."

"I do know."

"I promised, we're a team. You're... I need to protect you."

"If they mess with me, they mess with you, right?"

"Damn right," Walt replied as Jesse shut the door behind him.

He lay back and closed his eyes. Maybe no more than five minutes passed by before he heard the door open again.

"Hey."

Without opening his eyes, Walt waved a hand. "You made it back, then."

"Yeah."

"I was ready to come out there. No one messes with Jesse Pinkman while I'm around."

A few moments passed by before he felt the bed dip. Then came more movement, and then the soft, tentative press of Jesse's lips against his.

He sprang back as though scalded. Not because it felt wrong, but because it felt too good. "Jesse, wh--?"

"Fuck." Jesse sat up and put his head in his hands. "God, I'm sorry," he mumbled.

Walt reached out and laid a hand against Jesse's back, his fingers suddenly as shaky as Jesse's entire body seemed to be. "It's okay. You're a little overwrought, that's all."

"Yeah. That's what I am."

"So let's stop this now, mm? No harm done. Best all round if we just... nip it in the bud, huh?" Walt said, his steady voice belying the turmoil he felt deep down.

Jesse lay back beside Walt and closed his eyes. He looked tired and sad. Walt could almost feel the emotion in him catching in his own chest. When Jesse turned to face Walt, it was almost too much, way too dazzling, the way his eyes burned, and yet Walt couldn't tear his gaze away.

"I'd better let you rest. You stay here, Jesse, I'll take the other bed."

"Stay."

It was such a small, simple word, yet at the same time so huge it filled the entire room with its subtext.

"Jesse..."

"Please?"

Anticipation prickled, sharp and vibrant, between them. This time it was Walt who leaned in to press his lips against Jesse's. And this time he allowed himself to linger, pulling Jesse deeper into the kiss. He could feel Jesse's heart beating, hear the sounds he made as they kissed: Jesse, in his arms, wearing his sweater; needing him, wanting this. It was beautiful. Beautiful - and dangerous.

"Jesse, I think we need to--" he began as they pulled away for air, just before Jesse's mouth found his again. As the words died on his lips, so did any notion that this meant nothing. He pulled away from the kiss, rolling over to lie on his back. He sighed, then lifted his arm, inviting Jesse to snuggle up. "We need to be careful, Jesse. If we go... _there_, there's no going back."

"But you wanna go there?"

Walt closed his eyes and kissed Jesse's hair, a gesture that seemed utterly fitting now. "Let's try to sleep," he said, reaching out to turn out the light.

"You didn't answer me."

"Yes, Jesse," Walt said, "I do. Now try to get some rest."

It was some time before Walt drifted off. He woke after a couple of hours to find Jesse still sleeping in his arms; it felt warm and sweet and right. He turned his thoughts to the gang who'd taken him. What exactly was it they intended to do next, blackmail? 'You show us your method or we kill him?' Surely they would have tried that trick tonight? Why this... introductory threat?

As he lay there holding Jesse, Walt couldn't drive their kiss from his mind, just as he couldn't ignore the fact that every part of him now yearned to taste it again. Tightening his embrace, Walt turned towards Jesse just as he stirred awake. Their mouths sought each other out in the darkness. This time, when at last they met, Walt didn't even try to stop them.


End file.
